Two Months in Hell
by Riles
Summary: AU. I've decided to throw everyone into summer camp, may hell and high water come. I do believe I'm going to give them both. HIATUS


Disclaimer: I have no idea what I'm doing. I just really wanted to write an AU, so this magically appeared in my head. Oh yeah, and I don't own Inuyasha and all related criteria.

---

"What the hell d'you mean, 'summer camp'?" the boy snapped.

"I'm trying to say this nicely, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, flipping his elegant, long white hair away from his face. "You're going to go to summer camp over the break."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Inuyasha asked his elder brother—_half_ brother, as he was keen to remind everyone.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his face and voice still void of emotion, "you're going because I told you to. Since I am the reason you still have a roof over your head, you'll do just as I say."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "I'm not going to any camps of any kind, Fluffy, so you can kiss that idea goodbye."

There was a pause where all Sesshomaru did was blink. "Get out of my house."

Inuyasha turned his eyes back to his brother while keeping his head looking away. "What?"

"Get out of my house and go to the camp."

"You can't make me—!"

"Jaken."

Jaken came racing into the room, holding his trusty staff as he always did. The butler was an unusually short old man who was never found without his brown fekokta stick, which commonly ended up against Inuyasha's skull. Jaken had been working under the Takahashi family since birth, just as his father and grandfather had. He took great pride in his service to Sesshomaru, something Inuyasha found disgusting. This could partly have been, however, due to the fact that Jaken had always had an intense dislike of the younger sibling.

"Get Inuyasha packed and out. I don't want to see him until the day before school."

"Yes, m'Lord," Jaken said, raising the staff and making a beeline for Inuyasha.

"Feh, I'm going." Inuyasha made a point of moving just when it was impossible for Jaken to divert his path. He cackled as he heard the crash, not even bothering to look behind him to see his destruction.

"You're going to clean that up," Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha noted his footsteps leaving the kitchen through the opposite door.

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "You can try and make me."

He trudged up the stairs, running his hand up the railing. It was sparkling clean and smelled of lilies, or so the cleaning bottle said. Inuyasha thought it smelled more like Jaken's family recipe of herbal tea with some cheap perfume sprayed on top. Jaken had always been a bad cook, even when it came to simple things such as tea. That's why Rin worked as the Takahashi maid.

Inuyasha shut the door behind him and began throwing a few items of clothing on his bed. He liked Rin. She was a rather ditzy girl, younger than he was, and very kind. A gang of thugs had murdered her parents, and Sesshomaru found her on the streets, terrified after witnessing it. He took her home, and when he discovered she had no family left, offered her a place at his home if she would work in the kitchen. Inuyasha was surprised Sesshomaru had even found that amount of kindness in his heart. He was normally a complete bastard.

Inuyasha opened his closet. Where was his suitcase? He looked over to the pile of clothes that reached his nose. Oh yes. It was under there.

---

"No, Mom, I can't leave you, Grandpa, and Sota," Kagome said immediately. "There's too much to do here. Grandpa's sick, and Sota's too young. I can't leave you here to work for everything our family needs—"

"Kagome, relax," Ms. Higurashi laughed slightly. It was a tired sound, one that further worried Kagome. She could still hear her mother's laugh in her dreams, back when it was full and sounded truly happy. Now there was nothing more than an echo of its previous glory. "It's only for two months. Then when school comes back, you can come help me at the store again. You need this break. Besides, you've been telling me about this camp for months. You can't back out now."

"I didn't think you would actually go buy me a spot there," Kagome said. "No, Mother, I can't. You need me too much here. We can get a little better caught up with the bills, and I can be here to nurse Grandpa back to health so he can look after Mrs. Takaya's garden again—"

"Sis, go on," Sota encouraged from the chair. He was standing on his knees on the chair, facing the arguing women. "I can help Mom in the store. Mr. Wakamiya likes me."

That wasn't true, but Sota was the only one who didn't realize it. Mr. Wakamiya was a horrible man who worked Ms. Higurashi to the early hours in the morning. Kagome was often found in the store to help her mother get her work done faster, and Mr. Wakamiya would occasionally let them leave early if he could find nothing further for them to do. For those few nights where Ms. Higurashi was allowed to leave early, Kagome found it worthwhile to help her mother. When Ms. Higurashi would work in the evenings, Sota would sometimes try to help her; Mr. Wakamiya, however, would find some reason for him to be of more use at home. Sota always managed to get into trouble while he was at the store, but the innocent ten-year-old didn't realize it.

Kagome looked at her mother, knowing full well that Ms. Higurashi would be on her own. "Mom, this isn't fair to you, or anyone."

"It's fair to _you_," Ms. Higurashi said, hugging her daughter. "You've been working very hard this past year. You deserve this vacation. I just want you to have a good time. That's how you can help me the most."

Kagome hesitated, but then embraced her mother back. "How are we going to pay for this?" she whispered.

"We'll find a way," Ms. Higurashi said. "Don't you worry about it." She released her daughter. "Now get going. Your bus leaves tonight, and you've only got so much time to prepare."

"Thanks, Mom," Kagome said, turning away and heading towards her room. She brushed her fingers through Sota's hair as she passed him. "Take care of Mom, okay, Sota?"

"You got it!" Sota said, giving her a toothy smile. He had just recently lost the last of his baby teeth, and there was a single square of space that showed Kagome her little brother's mouth.

Kagome shut the door behind her and leaned against her door, staring up at her ceiling for a few moments. The reality of the situation began to sink in. She had never been able to go to camp in her life because of her family's lack of funds. This summer, however—tonight—she was going to be on her way to two months of fun and new friends! Kagome smiled broadly. She was going to camp!

---

"Kyo, what are you doing?" the familiar feminine voice said. It was so quiet; she had still not recovered from the last time.

"Get—get me another beer…" said the masculine voice in a drunken manner.

"Kyo, please don't do this," the woman pleaded. This was becoming routine.

"Woman, go get me a beer!" the man said.

"Darling, please…"

"Dammit, woman, didn't you hear me? I need more to drink!"

"Please, sweetie, you've had so much already… you're scaring Kohaku."

"Damn Kohaku," the man said dismissively. "Damn Sango. And damn you. Now get me another beer."

"Kyo, please stop drinking." There was a sob amidst the woman's words.

"DAMMIT, WOMAN, DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!"

The smack resounded against the hollow walls. Sango held Kohaku tighter.

"It's okay, Kohaku," Sango soothed, running her fingers through his hair. "It's all right. It'll all be over soon."

Kohaku whimpered. "I don't like it, Sango. Why does he do this?"

"Papa just doesn't like the real world," Sango said. "That's all."

Papa. The man didn't dare deserve such a title. Sango and Kohaku's real parents had been killed many years before, and they had both grown up with Kyo and Sakura Natsuki as their parents. Kyo was a gambling drunkard, and Sakura too afraid to stand up to her husband. Sango had no idea what they were thinking when they adopted two children off the streets; it caused the family more pain than healing. It did, however, serve to bring Sango and Kohaku closer together than they had been before.

There was another smack, another whimper from Kohaku.

"Make him stop."

"Shh," Sango whispered. "Shh. He'll stop soon."

"What if he tries like last time?"

Sango's eyes froze over. "Then I'll stop him."

"What if it happens while you're gone?" Kohaku asked.

"I gave you my cell phone number. Call me if he hurts you and I'll come back right away. I promise."

The cell phone had originally been stolen. Sango had seen it lying on the ground, though admittedly next to a pile of belongings, and taken it. She had been caught, however, and thoroughly lectured. The man then gave her the cell phone and promised to pay for the minutes, so long as she came to visit every now and again. Sango didn't understand why old man Myoga did this for her—she was sure there was some lesson trying to be taught here, but she was still working on it—though she was grateful for his kindness. It had helped her out on numerous occasions.

"KOHAKU!" the man roared.

Sango clutched brother tight.

"KOHAKU, WHERE ARE YOU? COME CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

_Your mess,_ Sango thought with bitterness.

"COME DO IT NOW!"

"Maybe I'd better go…" Kohaku said, trying to raise himself.

"No!" Sango whispered, pulling him back down. Instead, she stood. "You stay here. I'll fix this."

"Be careful," Kohaku whispered worriedly as his sister stepped out of the undersized bathroom they were hiding in.

"WHERE'S KOHAKU?" Kyo bellowed as he caught sight of Sango.

"Calm down, old man," Sango said. With Kohaku, she used kinder terms such as "Papa" for him, but when it was just them, she saw no use for such formalities. Names of sincerity like that meant nothing to him.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE, GIRL!"

Sango calmly walked forward, her gaze unwavering as she looked up and down at the man who was yelling at her. He was so drunk he could hardly up stand up at all, much less in any normal posture.

"Listen up," Sango said, "because here're the rules while I'm gone. One." She grabbed the bottle in his hand and threw it at the wall. "No drinking. You can't drink responsibly, so don't do it at all. Two." She grabbed Kyo's collar and pointed at the dainty woman in the living room who was crouching over the broken plates, trying to clean up. "If you cause Sakura any grief, I'll make sure I cause you twice as much. Three." Sango brought their faces dangerously close to one another. "Leave Kohaku alone. If I come back and find out you've done anything to hurt or upset him, I swear to God Almighty that I will shred your heart into a thousand tiny pieces. Do you got all that?"

Kyo didn't say anything for a moment, only stared at her. Then he seemed to come to his senses and suddenly pushed her away, sputtering, "Stupid girl, don't tell me what to do!" He looked around for a moment in a dazed state, and then suddenly said, "KOHAKU, COME CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"DAMMIT, OLD MAN, LISTEN TO WHAT I TELL YOU!" Sango brought up her fist and made a point of landing a heavy punch onto his nose. She stepped back for a moment, surprised at her own actions. While she was very capable of beating the shit out of him, but she didn't do it for gratitude of shelter and food, however flimsy and despicable it was. Sango took a deep breath. "Listen, I don't care what you do while I'm here. I can put a stop to it then if you try and hurt Kohaku. When I'm not here, though, the rules are as I say they are, got it? I will not come back to bruises on Kohaku, do you hear me?"

"You… you…" Kyo stumbled and fell. "Stupid girl…"

"I don't have time for this," Sango said. "I need to get packed."

As Sango turned down the hallway to get to her room, she saw Kohaku peeking out of the bathroom door. He rushed out as he recognized her, embracing her. "Will everything be okay now?"

"I don't know," Sango said, "but I can't linger for too much longer. If he does anything, Kohaku, you call me and I'll come right back." Sango held her brother for a moment, her eyes glazing over as she lost herself in thought. "But I really need to try and stick this one out. Hojo said that if I stay through this whole camp, he can pass me in History. He thinks I'll really learn something here." Her face became downcast. "If I don't pass my classes, Kohaku, I'll lose our chance to get out of here. I promise that I won't let you down."

Kohaku smiled. "I believe it."

---

"Hachi, put in the blue shirt and the dark jeans," Miroku said, leaning away from the girl slightly. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her kissing his neck, but he was trying to concentrate. The girl next to him made this a little difficult.

"Yes, sir," Hachi said, complying.

"And the nice pants. I need the nice pants. There supposed to be a very formal dance at this camp, and I would hate to look anything less than the best for the beautiful ladies."

"You always look good," the girl murmured, slobbering up his skin.

"Yes, I do," Miroku agreed. "And Hachi, don't forget the hair ties. I can't go around everywhere with my hair down. You know how distressing that is."

"Yes, sir."

"Miroku, darling!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. The girl tainting his neck paid no mind, but Hachi exchanged a glance with his master. "Yes, Mother?"

A frail woman in her late forties entered the room carrying a tray of cookies. "Here, dear, I made this for you. They just came out of the oven. Oh, and Mayu is here too! How wonderful!"

"Is that her name?" Miroku asked as he took a cookie from his mother.

"Oh, such a joker!" Ms. Watase laughed in her sweet voice.

Miroku, who had been completely serious, said nothing, but settled on taking a bite out of his cookie. Chocolate and peanut butter was his favorite.

"What about this one, Master Miroku?" Hachi asked, holding up a pair of shorts that Miroku hadn't seen in six months.

"Oh, no, no, no," Miroku said. "Hachi, you must have a _strategy_ with the ladies. The only leg you ever show is in a bathing suit. This way you keep them guessing and you have an air of mystery about you, which they always find appealing, right, Machi?"

"Mayu, dear," Ms. Watase corrected cheerfully.

"Mm hmm," Mayu said, not paying any attention to what Miroku had just said.

Miroku looked at Mayu sternly, then to his mother, and then to Hachi. Mayu paid him no attention, his mother paid him too much attention, and Hachi secretly hated him. He was living a wonderful life.

While he did like his life in general, he was going to this camp for a change. He was tired of the same things day in and day out. He loved the ladies fawning over him, and expected nothing less while he was at this camp. He did, however, expect to be able to get away from the ladies when they became too much. At home, he was never alone. His mother was making him cookies or Hachi was nagging at him over something. It was a wonder Miroku wasn't overweight because of the all the sweets he consumed on a daily basis.

"Oh, Miroku, dear, it's time to go!" Ms. Watase said.

Mayu looked up for the first time. "Go?"

Miroku looked at her, hiding the annoyance he felt at her lack of comprehension. Had she not paying attention at _all_? "Yes, darling, I'm afraid I must leave you," he said in a dramatic tone, grasping her hands in his. "But do not forget me, for I shall return in due time. You'll wait for me, won't you?"

"Forever if I must," Mayu said, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Ah, such young love!" Ms. Watase said happily.

"Then we're off!" Miroku said, jumping off his bed. "Goodbye, dear Machi; we shall meet again. Farewell, Mother, until my return. Come, Hachi, for we are off to the car! Don't forget my suitcase!"

Hachi lugged the suitcase out of Miroku's room and down the stairs nearby, listening as Ms. Watase exclaimed, "Oh, how they grow up so fast!"

---

A/N:

Yep, so I have no idea what this is… it just came into my head and I decided to give it a shot…. I don't even know if the camp is going to be hell for them, I just randomly decided that was the title. Hope you enjoy. I changed a few things… like Miroku has a mother (and a very ditzy one); those sorts of things. Minor things. Miroku is also a bit annoyed with his present life; not to say he wants to give it up, he just wants to get away from it for a change. For clarification, Inuyasha and Miroku are rich brats (in two different ways of the term "brat", however), and Kagome and Sango are both rather poor. Kagome is a little better off than Sango, but it's not by all that much. You will see some differences, however.

Review if you love me! (And even if you don't.)

Riles


End file.
